They're Gone
by mykindleisawesome
Summary: Nya and Lloyd are walking through the graveyard, reflecting on memories of loved ones. Jay/Nya, NOT Lloyd/Nya T because I'm paranoid. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey, as you all know, I get random ideas when I'm zoned out, and this is my latest one. My question this time: What would happen to Nya if the four ninja died. Lloyd is still alive. I kinda got the idea from a Lab Rats story, and I'm just gonna go with it.**

**The amazing Lego owns Ninjago, not me.**

**Nya's POV**

I silently strolled down the gravestones, with a baby boy in one arm, four bouquets in the other. Lloyd walks beside me, more for comfort than anything else.

We all remember that day when Ninjago lost its four best ninja. Well, besides Lloyd. The Overlord had turned Cole and Jay, and Zane was forced to destroy them before he himself was destroyed.

The first gravestone came up. It read:

_Zane Julien. You may not have a heart, but you will always be in ours. The silent type, always there for us._

_1995*-2013_

_*Approximate birth date_

When Jay or Kai weren't there for me, I always knew Zane would be. He was the strongest one emotionally, and when he realized the truth about himself, it almost broke him. It was shocking, seeing our Zane so broken, so lost.

Four gravestones. I put down the white lilies. Lloyd had picked those out, and I knew why. Not just for the color, but for the innocence. Zane was the one that never understood the jokes or why we laughed at his pink apron. That was what made him different.

One down, three to go. The next one up was for the black ninja.

_Cole Hence. The strong black ninja of earth. Your strength was your biggest difference, but your love of cake kept everyone laughing._

_1995-2013_

I smiled, remembering his best moments. When he caught all four of the other boys and lowered them down to save the woman. When he successfully completed the Triple Tiger Sashay. When he would go crazy over his beloved cake.

Tears started to prick at the corners of my eyes, and I put down Lloyd's bouquet of flowers. Velvet roses. Black and mysterious, just like Cole. Even though he was always in black, he was definitely not Goth

Two graves. Two left. The most painful ones. The ones I was most connected to.

_Kai Bilens. __You were the element of fire, and your attitude was your biggest quality. Your sister, Nya, will miss you dearly._

_1995-2013_

Tears started gushing out of my eyes. This death was all my fault. Lloyd wrapped his arm around me, knowing what was coming up. Kai had been fighting me, trying to keep the evil side of me from hurting Lloyd. I remember watching him through a tunnel, seeing the laser cut through him, seeing the color drain from his face.

I may have been under a spell, but I still remember being there, helpless in my own mind, watching him die while I laughed. I was always the one people took for granted. Being the samurai was the one way people wouldn't look down on me in pity.

Killing my own brother hit me hard. It took me a while to come out of a depression that only got worse when I found out why I was vomiting so often.

Three graves. One more. Maybe the most painful. I put down Kai's red roses, and moved on to the last grave.

_Jay Walker. Succeeded only by his son, who was named after him; Jay Walker Junior. The one that could always brighten up the room with his corny jokes and bright smile._

_1994-2013_

I looked down at my sleeping baby boy, and the blue flowers that lay in my arms. Jay Walker Junior. He would be the boy that would grow up with a struggling mother and no remembrance of his father. There would always be one.

I set down the blue hydrangeas in front of his grave, and let my tears drip down my face. I hugged the tombstone, knowing nothing would hug me back, but I sat there and sobbed.

I was alone. Lloyd was there, but that wasn't the same. It would never be the same.

_This isn't fair, _my mind hissed. _Lord Garmadon survived, and he was the cause of all my pain and suffering in the first place. It just isn't fair . . ._

I remembered back to when Sensei and I had run into Doomsday Comics to find all five boys being cornered by a Grundle. Something Lloyd had said flashed through my mind. "_Fair? Fair isn't a word from where I come from." _

It was a pretty good catch phrase for a comic book character.

I slowly stood up, and pressed two fingers to my lips, then touched Jay's grave. I waved goodbye to the graves, and hugged Jay Junior to my chest. Everything would be alright.

Suddenly, a phrase intruded my thoughts. Lloyd didn't think it was fair either, but he lived with it. One of his favorite comic books had a hero with a catch phrase. _"Fair? Fair isn't a word from where I come from." _

Lloyd didn't have a choice in all of this. Neither did she. If anything, it was the Devourer's fault. Not hers. She may blame herself, but it was never her fault in the first place.

**No POV**

Four ghostly figures watched as the two adults slowly walked out of the graveyard. The one in blue with reddish hair sniffled. _I miss them both. Even my little Jay, and I never knew him. _

Nya was more confident today. She had let them go, and now she could be free of the guilt that plagued her. They were all free. Free to go. Free to forget. Not completely, but not remember the pain that had gone through Ninjago that fateful day.

**Me: So, how do you like it? I've been wanting to do a one-shot for a while now, and I hope you're pleased with this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay, I know this was supposed to be a one shot, but I thought I might have us take a look into JJ's (Jay Junior) mind when he's about ten. Jay may or may not make an appearance, but you'll have to see for yourself!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers. I don't own Ninjago,only the story and JJ.**

**JJ'S POV**

As I tossed and turned that night, I dreaded the day that would come. The holiday I could never truly celebrate and be happy on. My mom usually spent this day locked in her room crying.

Father's Day.

I hate it. Some days, kids talk about all the things they do with their dad's,whereas I've never even met mine. I've seen a picture of him, and I look a lot like him, but with my mom's hazel eyes.

Maybe that's why she looks at me with pain.

I look too much like dad.

The closest thing I've ever gotten to a dad is Lloyd. He's so nice to me, maybe because he spent a good portion of his life without someone to call a father. Of course, his dad could come back.

Mine never will.

I guess he did die so we could live, but some days it's just hard. Like life. It tosses everything it can at you, as if trying to see what it takes to break you.

I heard that mom had fallen into a depression after dad died, and Lloyd had to help her get out of it. They're just friends, though.

One day, they had visited the graveyard, and she was better after that visit. But that doesn't stop her tears every Father's Day. Every chance where my family should be together, but can't.

But then, there's this one song I like. 'Stronger.' It reminds me of my pain, but it also tells me that someone else is suffering along with me.

That I'm not completely alone.

That someone else out there knows the pain I have of not being able to call someone a father.

That someone else is out there suffering with me.

Wanting.

Wishing.

Hoping.

Some days, that's all we have left.

Hope.

**Jay's POV**

I silently watched my son grieve over his loss of not knowing me. Then again, I'm not quite the man I was. Death changes the way you see things.

Kai, Cole, and Zane hang out with me, but today is my day to grieve. They won't-no. Can't know what it feels like to have a son you've never met.

Not just because they're dead.

They never truly loved someone.

Never had romantic dates.

Never got to have those dates that went horribly wrong, but you still found something to laugh about.

Now they can't.

I guess we all grieve today.

About the children that could have been ours, but can't.

About the family we left behind.

We all feel it.

The pain.

Suffering.

Loss.

But then, there is something we can always rely on.

Hope.

Hope that things will turn out better.

Hope that we'll see the people we love again someday.

But for now, it's just us. Because we. Are. Gone.

Forever.

**Me: Okay, sorry this was short, but I thought you deserved a sequel. It's filled with all the pain and regret they have, so I hope you like it. I may or may not do another short chapter in Nya's POV, but that depends on if you want one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Okay, this will be the LAST chapter for this story. If you liked this, I may decide to do one-shots again sometime. Hopefully with happier things, but I can make no promises.**

**This will be entirely in Nya's POV, so no Jay. You'll find out why they died, and why she feels so guilty.**

**I only own JJ, the plot, and anything else not from Ninjago.**

**Nya's POV**

_Flashback_

_I am caged inside my own mind, watching my body shoot at my friends, my boyfriend, my brother. The Overlord shoots his dark flames at his first unlucky target. Cole. He waves the other three on as he begins to convulse, his skin almost as dark as his hair._

_Cole, I think. You've always been such a leader._

_The next flame goes, and this time Jay was hit. He falls to his knees, and I cry out, but no one can hear me._

_Jay! I cry out. Don't leave me! I pause, thinking about my pregnancy. Us. I add._

_Jay and Cole advance toward the remaining three, and Zane leaves to face them. Alone. That's when I notice Cole is falling behind, and I know something bad is going to happen. _

_Kai leaps in front of my vision, and my body holds him off. I'm seeing through someone else's eyes, I can't be trying to hurt him, he's my brother._

_I love him._

_Like a sister should._

_A deep gash appears on his arm, and it starts bleeding. He moves to attack at a different angle, and I can see the other three once more._

_Cole is on the ground, not moving. Zane is dark too, but Jay is convulsing on the ground again. When he lays there, as still as Cole, something inside me snaps._

_I know he's dead._

_But I don't want to believe it._

_I can't believe it._

_My Jay is just . . ._

_Gone._

_I see my body brutally stab Kai in the chest, then everything goes black._

_And I. Can't. Stop. It._

_Flashback over._

I jolt awake, shivering. Every year, it's the same dream.

Every year I'm painfully reminded that my JJ will never have a father, just like me. I didn't want this to happen, but it did.

Death.

It's everywhere, consuming our will to live every moment.

And no matter how much I want to hate it, I can't.

Because I'm so close to it. It took away my parents, my brother, my boyfriend.

I'm all alone.

No.

I have JJ. Lloyd. Misako. Sensei Wu. Abramson.

And that's all the family I'll ever need.

**Me: Aaaaand done! This is the very last chapter. Tell me if you want me to do one-shots about other things later, but this is the end of this story.**


End file.
